board8fandomcom-20200216-history
How far would you make it in this game in real life
Stripey once made a topic that people actually liked. It was called How far would you make it in this game in real life? This is that topic. The Rules Rules are simple. You take the place of the main character in the video game. However there is a catch, you only are equipped with your own strengths and weaknesses(Unless stated otherwise). If you are not strong enough to lift clouds buster sword then well.... too bad. Simply state how far you would make it in the game until you either die or complete it! Good luck ! Previous Results Shadow of the Colossus- 1 colossus or earlier. Metal Gear Solid- Ocelot or the very first room in the game Left 4 Dead- Suicide, due to fear of zombies Pokemon Yellow- Everyone would just about beat the game. Either that or have some fun with the females of the game ;). Assassins Creed- We would all die at the intro. Kingdom Hearts- Darkside would finish most of us due to poor jumping ability. either that or Kairi hahe. Resident Evil 4- Most of us would die soon as we enter the village :(. Final Fantasy X- We either died at the first boss in Spira. Or until the wedding. Unless your sonic, i doubt any of us can surf on cables. Pokemon Snap- We would beat the game with relative ease. LOZ Wind Waker- God damn forbidden fortress. Bioshock- Most of us would commit suicide before even entering rapture Fallout 3- We wont even make it out of the vault :(. Mega Man Legends- We would fight through everything until we see Roll naked, then we'd die happy. CoD4- We would all die on the first damn level. Legend Of Zelda OOT- A lot of us were just too damn freaked out by a large talking tree to go any further. Either that or what was in the damn tree would kill us. Why does a friendly tree have a giant killer spider in it? WHY!!! Final Fantasy VII- We are poor excuses for a SOLDIER. Most of us get shot in the head while trying to lift the 100 pound crapster sword. Either that or the guard scorpion eats us and our mothers. Super Mario Bros- Either we fail to make it past the first pipe in Level 1-1 or we drown in 2-2. Why does a plumber have such good hops? Pacman- A lot of us made it 4 hours. Me and a few others personally believe we could beat the game if we had the help of a few other ghost. WAKAKAKWKWKAKWKAKWKAKKKWKA Mirrors Edge- We would fall off a skyscraper and go splat :). Besides one dude who thinks he will find a respectable career. PAH! Guitar Hero 3- We would all win. Maybe a few of us would lose to lou Portal- Either we become way to old. Or we fall into a pit of acid or some crazy crud like that. Silent Hill- We die early. Sonic the hedgehog 2- 1-1 is the end for us The world ends with you- The world ends with us :( Wii sports- We would get atleast 3 medals. None of us dare challenged matt though. Final Fantasy Tactics- We all go bye bye in the beeginning. Category:Topic Series